


I Love You More (Than Sharks)

by captain_kriegy



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kriegy/pseuds/captain_kriegy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two words: Shark Week. </p>
<p>(And sex. More sex than anything else.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You More (Than Sharks)

      Anyone who knows Ashlyn Harris knows she has a more-than-slightly abnormal obsession with sharks. She doesn’t just like sharks or enjoy watching the occasional Shark Week episode, she absolutely adores sharks and lives for Shark Week. Ali has become accustomed to Ashlyn’s hilarious behavior during Shark Week. She has, in her opinion, become the ultimate Ashlyn supporter when it comes to sharks, even though she’s terrified of them herself. This year, she had decided to surprise Ashlyn with a shark sleeping bag the blonde had seen on Twitter, and she was elated to pull it out for Shark Week. Ali had bought one for herself as well, figuring she might as well dive head first and enjoy it with her girl.

      When Shark Week arrives, Ashlyn pulls out her shark onesie and her shark slippers, and lines up the two shark sleeping bags on the floor of their living room. Ali wears a light blue onesie, feeling as if that’s close enough to a shark without actually having to dress like one. She prods around the kitchen, and makes some popcorn in the microwave, seeing as it’s pretty much the only thing Ashlyn trusts her to make.

“You’re not gonna set the kitchen on fire, right hun?” Ash asks teasingly, and the brunette rolls her eyes. She grabs the popcorn out of the microwave, pouring it into a bowl and grabbing the special dessert she picked up earlier at the bakery. She brings the popcorn to Ash as well as the surprise, before returning and grabbing two glasses of wine.

“Thank you so much, baby. This is awesome. What’s the box?” Ash asks, motioning towards the desert.

“A surprise,” Ali starts. “For you. Open it.” Ash reaches for the box, and smiles widely when she sees a giant cupcake. It has a big blue white chocolate shark on top, and Ash laughs.  
  
“This is perfect. Oh my gosh, Al, where did you find this?” She asks, pulling it out of the box.  
  
“It was a special for Shark Week. I found it at the bakery down the street on my way home from training today,” Ali explains. “Had to buy it. Dawn would kill me, but, what Dawn doesn’t know doesn’t hurt anyone,” She adds teasingly. Ash leans over and kisses her softly.  
  
“Thank you. You look adorable in that sleeping bag,” Ash tells her, taking a bite of the cupcake. The show begins, and Ash hands Ali the cupcake, excitedly focusing her attention on the television. Ali takes a bite of the cupcake, as cupcakes are absolutely one of her weaknesses, but then puts it back in the box. Ash distractedly reaches for some popcorn, and Ali watches her girlfriend instead of the television. She can't help herself. Few things are cuter than Ash in a shark onesie, excitedly watching TV. A few minutes later, the first commercial break begins, and Ali leans into kiss Ash softly.

“You having fun?” Ali asks, and Ash nods, taking another bite of the cupcake and sipping her wine. She leans in to kiss her again, and Ali deepens it. They lay down in their sleeping bags, wrapping their arms around each other as they slowly make out. Their tongues battle in control of the kiss, Ash running a hand through Ali’s hair and tugging lightly, making Ali let out a moan in her mouth. Ali vaguely hears the show come back on, and Ash jumps away from her to concentrate on the television. Ali sighs, breathing heavily, and slowly makes her way back into a sitting position.

“I was enjoying that kiss, thank you very much,” Ali mutters. Ash smiles at her, but remains focused on the TV. “I can’t believe sharks are better than making out with your hot girlfriend,” Ali adds, taking a long sip of her wine. Ash continues to watch the TV, excitedly gesturing at it when she sees something particularly exciting. When commercials come on again, Ash looks to Ali, who is still visibly pouting.

“Ali bean, Shark Week comes once a year. I can kiss you whenever I want,” Ash tries to reason, and Ali just raises an eyebrow. Ash leans in to kiss her softly. “I love you more than sharks,” Ash tells her. “I promise.” Ali chuckles.

“I’m just messing with you, babe. I know how you feel about sharks,” She replies, kissing her deeply. “I love you.” They kiss more, Ali beginning to get turned on when Ash squeezes her ass. She moans quietly, and Ash chuckles as she pulls away. Ali pouts as Ash bites the cupcake.

“I’ll take care of you when this is over,” Ash promises, and Ali raises an eyebrow.

“Are you trying to insinuate that I’m the only one who’s turned on?” Ash chuckles, shrugging. Ali laughs. She grabs the glasses to go refill them, and Ash smiles gratefully. Ali just watches from the kitchen. She’s dating a badass goalkeeper who is currently dressed in a shark onesie and cuddled in a shark sleeping bag, and somehow it’s the most charming thing she’s ever seen. Ash looks over at her eventually, concerned when she isn’t coming back over.

“You staring?” Ash teases, and Ali just smiles.

“You’re the cutest thing in the world,” Ali admits.

“Awww, pretty pink princess thinks I’m cute!” Ash teases, and Ali shakes her head.

“I’m the prettiest pink princess you’ve ever seen,” Ali retorts, refilling the wine glasses and bringing them over.

“Oh, so you think you’re pretty?”

“I’m a hell of a lot more than pretty.”

“True. You’re simultaneously adorable and the sexiest human on the planet.” Ali laughs at that one, sitting down next to her girlfriend, kissing her cheek and handing her the wine glass. The commercial break is over, and Ali sips her wine as she half-watches the sharks. She places the glass down after a few minutes, wanting to pace herself, and moves behind Ash, sitting cross legged behind her, knees touching her lower back as she rests her chin on her shoulder.

“Want a massage?” Ali asks, and Ash smiles.

“You’re the best,” Ash replies, and Ali chuckles as she begins to rub her tense shoulders. Ashlyn always loved massages, especially since her shoulders take such a beating on the field, and Ali just loved any excuse to touch her girlfriend.

“Is this a massage or foreplay?” Ash teases as Ali begins to unzip the onesie, placing her hands directly on Ashlyn’s skin.

“Both? Both, I think,” Ali teases back, moving her hair out of the way so that she can press a quick kiss to her neck. “Massage for now, foreplay when your sharks are over.”

       Ali continues to massage Ashlyn’s shoulders and upper back, bare hands on soft skin, and Ash tries to hold back a moan at the feeling of her muscles relaxing. Ali’s hands felt incredible on her skin, driving her absolutely crazy.  
  
“Your hands are magic,” Ash asserts, and Ali laughs. Ash tries not to think about Ali’s hands on other parts of her body, but fails miserably.

“That’s not the first time I heard that,” Ali teases in reply. A few minutes later, Ashlyn’s TV show ends, and she turns to kiss Ali soundly.

“Let me clean up, and then we can get naked,” Ali tells her suggestively, winking as she gets up. Ash just sits there, the back of her onesie open and Ali’s lipstick smudged onto her mouth, and watches as her girlfriend brings the wine glasses into the kitchen. She stands up, and follows her, wrapping her arms around her from behind as Ali empties the glasses. Ali giggles, resting a hand on top of Ashlyn’s on her waist.

“I love you so much, baby,” Ash tells her, and Ali smiles as Ash kisses the back of her neck, moving her hair out of the way.

“You gonna take this childish outfit off me and do naughty things to me?” Ali asks.

“It’s not childish, it’s a onesie, and you look adorable in it.”  
  
“Exactly. It’s the definition of childish,” Ali replies, placing the glasses down in the sink and turning around.

“Did you enjoy your sharks?” Ali asks, running a finger through her blonde hair. Ash nods.  
  
“I did indeed. Thanks for being so sweet.”

“I love you so much I wore a onesie and sat in a shark sleeping bag. I even bought you shark cupcakes.”

“And you didn’t burn down the house making popcorn,” Ash adds. Ali smiles.

“I was able to perform grade school level kitchen duties,” Ali jokes in return. “You’re pretty cute in a shark onesie,” Ali admits, wrapping an arm around her to pull the zipper the rest of the way down, exposing the bare skin of her back.

“Lets go to bed,” Ash suggests, and Ali smirks. She pulls out of Ashlyn’s embrace, letting Ashlyn’s onesie flop open, and begins to unzip her own as she walks towards their bedroom. Ash just gawks at her as she pulls the zipper down behind her back with one hand and steps out of the blue onesie.  
  
“You’re not? You’re…” Ash trails off, taking in the sight of her naked girlfriend.  
  
“Figured the underwear would be a waste of time,” Ali replies. Ash pulls off her own onesie and follows a very naked Ali into the bedroom, eyes wide as she takes in the sight of her girlfriend. Ali spins around for her playfully, a smirk on her face.

“See something you like?” Ali teases. Ash wants to tease back, but can’t find the words, too caught up in her naked girlfriend. No matter how many teams she’s seen Ali naked and in various forms of undress, she still finds herself breathless every time. She licks her lips as she stares at Ali’s small breasts and inviting nipples, her defined abs and her tattoos. Ali chuckles while Ash stares at her, before moving over to Ash to pull off her girlfriend’s boxers and sports bra.

“You’re pretty damn sexy too,” Ali tells her, kissing her softly, moving her hands to squeeze her butt. Ashlyn’s hands go to Ali’s butt, and they laugh into their kiss as they play with each other.

“I love your butt,” Ash admits, and Ali smiles, her breath heavy against Ashlyn’s lips, smelling like wine and vanilla cupcakes.

“I love when you play with my butt,” Ali replies, smirking. Ash squeezes particularly hard, and Ali moans quietly, closing her eyes before pressing their lips together once more. Ali moves one hand to rake her nails up Ali’s back, continuing to fondle her butt with the other as their mouths move against each other. Ali pulls her mouth away, but starts to lick and nibble Ashlyn’s lower lip. Ash whines quietly, and Ali moves her hand up to pull Ashlyn’s hair to the side and trails her mouth down to Ashlyn’s neck.

“Babe,” Ash says quietly, closing her eyes and moving one hand to the back of Ali’s head as she continues to play with her butt cheek with the other hand. “Let me take you to bed, Al.” Ali continues to kiss and nibble Ashlyn’s neck before biting down on her pulse point and sucking the sensitive skin into her mouth. Ash moans, tugging lightly on Ali’s hair and arching her neck into Ali’s mouth. Ali finally pulls away, smirking at the bruise forming on Ash’s pulse point. She playfully slaps Ash’s ass before turning and walking over to the bed. Ash giggles at her girlfriend’s antics, sexy as they may be, but her eyes go dark when Ali spreads out on the bed and begins to tweak her nipples. Ash runs her teeth along her bottom lip as she watches Ali’s eyes.

“Baby, come fuck me,” Ali asks, and Ash complies, mouth watering as she stares at Ali. She climbs onto the bed and takes Ali’s hands in her own, leaning her weight against her girlfriend as she kisses her soundly. Their tongues move together, and they enjoy the feeling of each other’s mouths, eyes closed and hands moving to hair, holding each other close. Ash lets her chest rest on Ali’s, soft nipples rubbing against Ali’s skin. They break apart, panting, and smile at each other. Ash kisses the tip of Ali’s nose, and Ali laughs, smiling sweetly at her girlfriend. Ash kisses and nibbles along Ali’s jaw line, and runs a hand through her brunette locks, moving her hair out of the way of her ears.

“I love you, beautiful,” Ash reminds her as she moves her mouth towards her ear, playing with her hair as she kisses behind her ear. Ali closes her eyes and a small moan escapes her mouth as Ash tugs on her earlobe.

“Ash,” She moans, wanting her girlfriend’s mouth on other parts of her body. Ash just smiles as she sucks the lobe into her mouth and then moves to her other ear.  
  
“Ash, I need you,” Ali insists, arching her body towards Ashlyn’s.

“Shh, baby, I got you,” Ash tells her, pulling her mouth away from her ear and staring at the arousal in Ali’s eyes. She kisses her lips softly, and then nibbles on her bottom lip. She licks her top lip once before moving down her body and kisses under her jaw before moving to suck on her neck. Ash glances up at Ali’s face; Her eyes closed and her mouth agape with pleasure as quiet sounds find their way out of her mouth. Nothing is sexier than Ali’s face filled with pleasure. Nothing.

        Ash licks down the column of her throat and then trails kisses back up it before she starts to suck and nibble. Ali moans, and Ash ravishes the sensitive skin on her neck. She bites down on her pulse point, getting Ali back for earlier, before sucking the skin into her mouth, running her tongue over it. Ash kisses down across the base of her neck and nibbles on her collarbone.

“Please, Ash,” Ali begs, canting her hips up into Ashlyn’s.  
  
“I got you,” Ash replies, moving down her body more and taking a moment to stare at her chest and stomach. Ash rubs a finger on Ali’s nipple, and the brunette moans, pushing her chest up as much as she possibly can. Ash can barely handle the way she’s teasing Ali, it turning her on to no end. She removes her finger from Ali’s nipple and moves it to her hip, running her thumb over her hip bone as she licks between Ali’s breasts. Ali’s breathing heavily and moaning quietly as Ash licks the underside of her breast and then nibbles softly. Ali’s hands bury in her blonde hair, and she pushes Ashlyn’s face into her breast and up towards her nipple. Ash chuckles, and avoids her nipple as she kisses the top of her breast. She repeated her ministrations on her other breast. Ali tugs her hair harder, and Ash looks up in curiosity.

“Ash,” She says, eyes dark and mouth agape. “Please.” Ash licks over one of her nipples, and Ali sighs happily, head hitting the pillow once more. Ash sucks on her nipple, feeling Ali’s hands pushing on the back of her head to keep her there as she rolls tongue over it and feels it get ever harder. Ash sighs as she switches to the other nipple, feeling the wetness between her own legs and knowing Ali is probably at the end of her teasing rope. She sucks on her other nipple, digging her fingernails into Ali’s hipbone and listening to her moan under her. She pulls away and blows on it. Ash takes a moment to appreciate the hard, reddened knobs crowning her breasts, kissing each one last time before moving down to her abs. She licks, sucks, kisses, and nibbles all over the skin of her stomach until Ali is writhing, and finally moves to her side, and traces the script of her tattoo with her tongue. Ali groans and Ash moves her mouth to bite down hard on her hipbone, listening as Ali gasps. She kisses a trail to her Penn State tattoo, licking and sucking over it.  
  
“You ready for me, baby?” Ash asks, looking up at her needy, beautiful girlfriend. Ash moves up her body, pressing her lips to Ali’s softly. “You okay?” Ali nods.

“Just need you,” Ali replies. Ash feels Ali’s hard nipples against her chest and she kisses her once more.  
  
“I love you. I’m going to let you cum now, okay?” Ali just moans in response. Ash moves down her body and spreads her legs, licking her lips at the wetness pooling between them. She’s coated her inner thighs and the sheets are already damp. Ash gulps.  
  
“Someone’s a little wet,” Ash teases. Ali threads her fingers through Ashlyn’s hair and tugs in response.  
  
“Someone has a knack for teasing,” Ali replies grumpily, picking up her head to make eye contact with her girlfriend. Ash smiles.

“I just love your body so much,” Ash admits. “I just can’t get enough of you.” She squeezes her powerful thighs, and spreads Ali’s legs as much as she possibly can, her mouth watering at the sight. She starts to lick up Ali’s inner thighs, tasting and smelling her, making her more worked up about the idea of eating her girlfriend out.

“Ash,” Ali begs. “Ash.” Ash finally dives in, running her tongue through Ali’s folds, taking in the taste of her girlfriend and letting her juices coat her face. Ali’s hips buck into her face, and she holds them down as she eats her out. She laps her clit, Ali already beginning to lose control as she holds Ashlyn’s face against her.  
  
“Ash, Ash, Ash,” She moans uncontrollably, hips bucking harder as Ash pays attention to the sensitive nub. Ash slides two fingers into her, and Ali yells out with the pleasure of being filled.

“Let go, baby, I’ll be here all night,” Ash promises, and with just a few pumps of Ashlyn's fingers as she laps at her clit, Ali caves to her powerful orgasm, letting it take over as she yelled her girlfriend’s name. Ash continues to thrust her fingers into her and sucks her clit into her mouth as she watches Ali’s face. Ali’s entire body arched, her mouth wide open in a scream gone silent, eyes closed, hair splayed around the pillow. She was absolutely gorgeous. Ash absolutely loves watching Ali’s face when she comes, and the blonde tries to control her own need as she does so. She laps up Ali’s wetness, it spreading all over her face and in her mouth. She doesn’t relent when Ali comes down, opting instead to increase her pace of thrusting her fingers and continue to lick her folds, tapping her clit every few moments. Ali whines, sensitive, but after a few moments, the hypersensitivity gives way to intense pleasure, and Ali finds herself climbing again as Ash doesn’t relent.

“Ash, I’m gonna cum again,” Ali gets out between moans, her free hand going to a hard nipple, pinching it and rubbing over it. Ash pulls her fingers out and instead thrusts her tongue into Ali’s entrance, and moves her soaked fingers to play with her clit.

“Come for me, baby,” Ash mutters between thrusts, and the vibrations push Ali over the edge. She grabs hard onto Ashlyn’s hair, and screams out in her second orgasm. Ash just slides a third finger in her as she rides out her high, and continues to pump her fingers into her once she comes down.

“Ash,” Ali breathes out, her back arching once more as she welcomed being stretched. “Ugh, Ash, more.” Ash chuckles, biting down hard on her inner thigh and then soothing it with her tongue. She curls her fingers, listening to Ali moan and trying to make it last forever. She moved her mouth back to where Ali wanted her, running patterns with her tongue over her clit. Ali’s eyes closed, sounds coming out of her mouth with every flick. Ali keeps one hand intertwined in Ash’s hair, and moves the other to play with her nipples. Ash watches her tug at them, her breathing getting heavier as a third orgasm approaches. She starts mumbling incoherently, out of it as pleasure takes over her body.  
  
“Baby,” Ali whines, and Ash sucks on her clit, sliding her fingers in and out of her at a furious pace as Ali pinches a nipple and gasps loudly. Ali screams as she comes again, clenching down hard around Ashlyn’s fingers and pulsing against her tongue. Knowing she’s doing this to her girlfriend has Ash seething with need as she happily cleans her soaked girlfriend up and finally pulls her mouth away as Ali comes down, panting and exhausted.

“Fuck, Ash,” Ali whispers, trying to regain her sanity and strength. Ash kisses up her abs lightly as she makes her way up and props herself on her elbow next to Ali. She moves some strands of hair that have stuck on the sweaty skin of her face and neck, and giggles as she strokes her cheek.

“Good?” Ash asks. Ali licks her lips.

“Really good. Want to get on my face?” Ali asks. “I can’t move.” Ash laughs.  
  
“It’s okay,” She starts, even though she can feel herself pulsing with need and can barely handle the wetness between her thighs. “I, we can go to bed, you look exhausted.” Ali just raised an eyebrow.  
  
“You just tortured me and then ate me out until I came three times, you better be turned on,” Ali teases, and Ash chuckles.  
  
“Trust me, I’m plenty turned on, I just, you’re tired.” Ali rolls her eyes.

“Get on my face and let me taste you,” Ali demands. Ash complies, setting herself up and swinging a leg over, straddling Ali’s face.

“It’s usually you on top when we do this,” Ash remarks, and Ali makes a sound of acknowledgement as she reaches around the back of her thighs to pull her close.

“Holy fuck you’re drenched,” Ali says. Ash would laugh if she wasn’t so desperate. “Wow, okay.”  
  
“I’m always drenched when it comes to you,” Ash points out.

“True,” Ali replies, before pulling Ashlyn’s hips to her mouth and beginning to lick through Ashlyn’s folds. She wants it to last, at least for a few minutes, until her desire to taste her girlfriend and devour her takes the forefront. So she licks her slowly and softly, avoiding her clit and entrance, much to Ashlyn’s frustration.

“Al,” She starts, pushing her hips down into Ali’s mouth. “Al, more.” Ali finally gives in, though she knows Ash won’t last long, and begins to lap at her clit. Ash holds onto the headboard, moaning as Ali brings her to the brink.

“Fuck, Al, yes,” Ash moans as she drives her hips down into Ali’s face. Ali absolutely loves it, the feeling of Ashlyn’s folds grinding on her face, soaking her. She lets Ash fuck her face, her tongue moving through her with increasing pace. She manages to suck her clit into her mouth, and that sends Ash over the edge. Ali watches Ashlyn’s face as she cries out Ali’s name, hips thrusting uncontrollably, biting down on her lip hard as she comes apart, soaking Ali’s face. Ali licks her softly as she rides out her pleasure and then finally collapses on the bed next to her girlfriend. Ali rolls over to look at her panting girlfriend, smiling sweetly as she kisses her. Her exhaustion has faded into a new wave of lust, and she runs a finger down Ashlyn’s abs.

“I love you,” Ali tells her, smiling against her lips. Ash just smiles in return. “I love fucking you.” Ash bites down on her lip, and Ali whimpers quietly. Ash rakes her nails down Ali’s back, and watches the brunette melt against her.

“Are you still wet for me?” Ash whispers, moving her mouth towards Ali’s ear. Ali just whines in response, feeling herself beginning to drip onto her thighs yet again as Ash sucks on the sensitive skin behind her ear, holding her hair out of the way as she bites down on what she’s sure will be a hickey in the morning. Ali surprises her by maneuvering a hand between Ashlyn’s legs and thrusting a finger into her. Ash moans against Ali’s ear and subconsciously opens her legs to give Ali more leverage. Ali rolls her onto her stomach, lifting one knee towards the top of the bed and holding it, and moves over her, kissing the back of her neck and biting down on her shoulder as she thrusts two fingers into her from behind. Ash just moans into the pillow and pushes her hips up. Ali licks, sucks, and nibbles down back as she works her fingers into her, listening to Ashlyn’s sounds. She eventually makes her way to her butt, and nibbles on a cheek for a moment before spreading her legs even more and situating herself between them. She licks her lips and pulls her fingers out of Ash, listening to her girlfriend mewl at the loss of contact.  
  
“Al,” Ash whimpers. Ali smiles, running her tongue through the drenched pussy and tapping her clit once. There are few things in life that she enjoys like she enjoys eating out her girlfriend. Hearing her pleasure, knowing that she does this to her. Watching her wetness spread, tasting her, making her cum all over her. Ali sinks her tongue into Ashlyn’s entrance and plays with her clit with her finger, moaning into her girlfriend at her taste. Ash pushes her hips down against Ali’s face, and the brunette pulls her tongue out, moving it up towards her clit and sliding two fingers inside her once more. Ash moans, reaching a hand back to tangle in Ali’s hair, pushing her face into her. Ali smiles, loving the pushy side of her girlfriend, and curls her fingers inside her as she can feel Ash getting close.

“Little more,” Ash breathes out between moans, and Ali sucks on her clit as she pumps her fingers into her deeply, curling them against her sensitive spot each time, listening as Ash’s moans get louder and needier.

“Cum for me again,” Ali insists, and Ash loses control, hips trashing against Ali and grip tightening in her brunette locks as her orgasm takes over. She yells out Ali’s name, gripping the sheets with her free hand as wetness spreads on her eager girlfriends’ fingers and mouth. Ali feels herself dripping onto the sheets under her as she tastes her girlfriend, desperate and needy. Ashlyn’s hips continue to roll as she comes down, chest heaving and exhaustion finally taking over. She feels Ali’s tongue moving through her folds, cleaning her up as she whimpers. Ali finally moves her mouth away with a sweet kiss to her butt and rolls Ash onto her back. Ash finds herself dozing off, exhausted and spent, but she sees Ali tugging at her own nipples next to her.

“You tired, baby?” Ash asks.

“Yeah, but I just, getting you off got me so close. I can take care of it,” Ali insisted, a hand finding its way between her legs. She gasps as she runs a finger through her folds, and slides it into herself easily, spreading her legs subconsciously. Ash just watches, entranced and exhausted as her girlfriend pleasures herself, adding a second finger.

“Remember that time you were so horny you begged me to go down on you in the locker room?” Ash starts, figuring she might as well help in some way. Ali moans at the thought. “And I was freaking out, because though most of the team had left, I knew there were still people around. But then you put my hand on your crotch and I felt how soaked you were and all caution went to the wind. Do you remember how wet you were, baby? I still don’t know what got you so worked up that day. But gosh, I buried my face between your legs and you were coming all over me in seconds,” Ash recounted. “And then you just pushed my face back between your legs because you weren’t done. Once just wasn’t enough for you, public or not.” Ali moans and slides a third finger inside herself, head hitting the pillow and back arching as she avoided her clit, knowing it would send her over the edge automatically.

“And then I made you cum again, my tongue inside you, all over my face,” Ash adds, and Ali lets a finger caress her clit, sending her over the edge with a loud gasp. Ashlyn’s eyes move from the fingers pumping in and out of her girlfriend to her face contorted with pleasure as she brings herself to climax.  
  
“And you were trying not to scream, and you bit down so hard on your hand trying to muffle it that there were literal bite marks. And then I get up, and pull your pants up and who walks in but Mark. You’re standing there, completely out of breath, bite marks on your hand, and I’m trying not to look at him, knowing my face is covered in your juices and my hair is going in every direction, and he just gives us this weird look for a second and then his eyes widen and he walks out. God, Alex, I don’t think I’ve ever been so embarrassed in my life.” Ali giggles as she comes down, pulling her fingers out and sucking them into her mouth.

“It was hot,” Ali insists. Ash just laughs.

“You never did tell me why you were so horny that day,” Ash remarks. Ali raises an eyebrow as she reaches to take the top sheet off their bed.

“I had this ridiculous dream, and my alarm woke me up while you were going down on me in my dream. And I just woke up soaked. But you had gone to a GK thing early, so you weren’t home and I was in a rush so I didn’t have time to do anything about it. Then someone brought a cupcake to practice and it was like, the day after we bought the cupcake lube and you know how I feel about cupcakes so I was just a total mess. I swear, I would’ve let you go down on me in the middle of practice at that point,” Ali explains, chuckling in the ridiculousness of it all. They snuggle up in bed, and Ash presses a soft kiss to Ali’s forehead.

“I love you baby,” Ash reminds her, and they share a smile. “More than sharks.” Ali giggles.

“I love you too,” Ali replies, burying her face in Ashlyn’s neck and wrapping an arm around her as she begins to doze off.  
  
“My beautiful angel,” Ash whispers, running a finger through Ali’s hair and kissing it softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!!! Thanks so much for reading!!!! 
> 
> Please comment if you want and let me know what you liked, what you disliked, and if you want more of these to happen in the future!!! I realize this one was a bit more along the cute/sweet line and less the wild line my previous oneshots have been, so let me know if it worked and if you want more fluffy-type-stuff in the future! 
> 
> The next one is already in the works, and it's going to be background about Ali's *thing* when it comes to cupcakes! Let me know if there's anything in particular you want to see more or less of in that one! 
> 
> Also, please come talk to me on tumblr: captain-kriegy.tumblr.com, either about this, any of my other fics, or WoSo in general!!! I'm still REELING from the Ireland game (Ali Krieger is BAE and plays like a total badass) so please come talk to me about it! 
> 
> Thank you so much guys! :)


End file.
